


Ron and Fawkes

by Rumsdale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumsdale/pseuds/Rumsdale
Summary: Ron's stupidity at the expense of Fawkes.





	Ron and Fawkes

It was a few months after the Dark Lord Voldemort had been defeated, that Ronald Bilius Weasley found himself back at Hogwarts. He had been called by the newly instated Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. 

Walking towards the gargoyle, that guarded the hidden entrance to the Headmasters/Headmistress’ office, Ron was experiencing memories of days long gone – the good and the bad. Stopping in front of the gargoyle, he requested entrance, ‘’The Headmistress has asked to see me’’.

The gargoyle regarded him for a moment, before stepping aside from the entrance. Ron took a deep breath, then went up the staircase, one step after another. Reaching the door, he took a quick look around the room.

A lot of the old trinkets that Dumbledore had were removed. The portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses were sleeping, when they suddenly awoke by the phoenix, 

Fawkes, bursting into flames.

Standing in a stupor, Ron just stared. 

Fawkes just burst into flames.

…

Fawkes just burst into flames.

…

Fawkes just burst into flames.

…

FAWKES just BURST into FLAMES!

The mantra broke, but still Ron couldn’t comprehend that one of the last connections to the late, great Albus Dumbledore was dead. 

Getting an idea, Ron gathered the ashes of the phoenix to spread the around the room, and give Fawkes a funeral he deserved, from the one and only Ronald Weasley – a hero of the Second Wizarding War.

Walking towards the window, Ron held his ash filled hands close to his chest to say a few words. Opening his mouth, he sneezed, spreading the ashes all over the floor the wall and his face. Silence penetrated the room, as the non-existent noises ceased. 

He looked at the wall.

He looked at the floor.

He touched his face and looked down at his hands.

Ron repeated the looks once, twice, thrice more before panic settled in. visibly paling, till his freckles stood out against his skin, Ron shakily bent down to sweep the ashes into a pile to try to do the ceremony again.

Unfortunately, he sneezed again, spreading the ashes further apart. 

Looking around, and finding the shocked looks of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses, Ron bolted out of the room knocking over a figure, not registering the fact and never once looking back.

Luna Lovegood stood shocked-still as watch bits and pieces of a phoenix appear inside the office, scatted across the floor and walls, with brain bits in one section, and blood, guts, and feathers spread all over. 

 

THE END


End file.
